Erotic Game
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tanto en el fútbol como en la cama, él siempre debe ser el ganador... One-shot erótico de mi OTP suprema. [Genzo x Lily]


**Erotic Game. **

Genzo acarició el cuello de su mujer con la punta de los dedos, tras lo cual lo rozó sutilmente con los labios, provocando que ella soltara una risita nerviosa.

– No hagas eso.- Lily llevaba en las manos uno de esos pesados libros médicos que consultaba con frecuencia, con el que podría romperle la cara muy fácilmente si se lo proponía.- Sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando lo haces.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? - susurró Genzo, a su oído.- Estamos solos en casa.

– Pero debo estudiar y lo sabes.- ella le enseñó el libro.- Tengo examen en dos días.

– Creo que has estudiado mucho por el momento.- él comenzó a rozar sus piernas con los dedos.- Te mereces un buen descanso.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el portero recorrió con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, la curva de su cuello y sus hombros, moviendo el tirante de su camiseta para lograr tal fin y disfrutando de esa piel olorosa a vainilla. Lily soltó una risita de complacencia que Genzo le conocía muy bien, era una risa que le indicaba que iba en buen camino para salirse con la suya. Su mano acarició la pantorrilla femenina, esquivó hábilmente la rodilla y continuó por el muslo, deleitándose con la tersura de su piel.

– Detente ahí, Wakabayashi.- Lily, que lo había dejado hacer, puso la mano encima de la de su ansioso amante para evitar que llegara más lejos.- De verdad que tengo que estudiar.

– Claro.- replicó Genzo, zafándose hábilmente de su mano.- Lo puedes hacer después.

Lily tomó el libro que intentaba consultar, _Las bases farmacológicas de la terapéutica de Goodman y Gillman_, abriéndolo en el capítulo 17,_ "Hipnóticos y sedantes: Etanol"_, y empezó a leer en voz alta para hacer desistir a Genzo.

– _Un sedante disminuye la actividad, modera la excitación y tranquiliza en general a la persona que lo recibe_.- recitó Lily.- _En tanto que un fármaco hipnótico produce somnolencia y facilita la iniciación y la conservación de un estado de sueño similar a…_

– Eres sexy cuando hablas en términos médicos que no entiendo.- interrumpió el portero con un murmullo, sin dejar de acariciar su muslo al tiempo que con su otra mano disponible comenzaba a levantar la playera que ella llevaba puesta.

– A ti todo se te hace sexy cuando estás excitado.- protestó la doctora.- Tal vez debería de darte un sedante.

– Mejor dame un estimulante.- replicó él.

La mano derecha de Genzo llegó hasta el punto que buscaba y estimuló el botón erógeno que ella tenía en su seno; Lily se mordió los labios para no jadear y él se dio cuenta de que sus resistencias estaban casi vencidas. Distraída como estaba por la inesperada sensación de placer, ella ya no pudo evitar que la otra mano masculina subiera por sus caderas y explorara dentro de la ropa interior; Genzo entonces usó hábilmente su dedo índice sobre ese pequeño montículo de lujuria, frotando con ligereza hasta que logró que Lily soltara un gemido prolongado.

– ¡Eso es trampa, Wakabayashi!.- ella, demasiado tarde, supo que se había dejado engatusar y trató de contener al hombre, pero éste ya había tomado su cuerpo entre sus manos y no iba a soltarlo hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

Genzo volvió a lamer el cuello de la chica, esta vez con más pasión, sin dejar de mover los dedos, los cuales continuaban frotando y acariciando los puntos débiles de su doctora. Ella no tardó en dejar de hacer resistencia y comenzó a mover la cadera al compás de las caricias de él, haciéndole saber a Wakabayashi que había ganado en ese juego erótico. Con una agilidad sorprendente, fruto de sus constantes entrenamientos, él arrojó _Las bases farmacológicas de la terapéutica de Goodman y Gillman_ a un lado, el cual cayó deshojado a los pies de la cama, para recostar a su excitada doncella y quitarle la ropa, con la misma expectación con la que un niño abre un regalo de Navidad. Al retirar las pantaletas, vio que sus dedos habían hecho un buen trabajo pues Lily ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Con rapidez, él se desnudó también y se colocó sobre ella, besándola con intensidad en los labios sabor a fresa, para después tomar esa endurecida parte de su cuerpo e introducirla en la joven doctora. Mientras se movía con rapidez, de adentro hacia afuera, Genzo podía disfrutar de la estrechez y la humedad de esa mujer a la que le encantaba hacer suya, mientras sentía en su lengua la rugosidad de sus pezones y su leve sabor salado, el sabor de la excitación. Lily soltaba jadeos que se hacían más fuertes cada vez y Genzo fue consciente de que él también gimió, permitiéndose perder el control para embestirla con más potencia y rapidez, en una lucha encarnizada en donde era él quien llevaba la batuta.

– ¡Ah, qué rico!.- murmuró Lily, en español. Genzo había hecho el amor con ella tantas veces que sabía que esa frase indicaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Él sintió que ella tensaba su cuerpo, en un conocido gesto que denotaba que su éxtasis estaba cerca, así que disminuyó el ritmo de sus caderas hasta convertirlo en algo lento y pausado, lo que hizo que Lily soltara un gemido de frustración.

– Me vas a volver loca.- gimió, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Es la idea.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los jadeos de la chica se hicieron menos audibles y se aferró a los brazos musculosos de su hombre, cerrando los ojos porque no podía contener el placer que le llegaba en oleadas. Genzo volvió a embestirla con fuerza, consiguiendo que Lily aullara por el gozo y la sorpresa. Ella se colgó de su cuello y le mordisqueó la mandíbula, al tiempo que abrazaba la cadera del hombre con sus piernas para apresar su cuerpo. Wakabayashi reconoció y aceptó el reto, era un nuevo juego erótico que consistía en ver quién lograba hacer que el otro llegara al éxtasis primero. Pero Genzo la conocía de sobra y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles así que cambió de posición, sentándose en la cama para acomodarla encima suyo, de espaldas a él. De esta manera, las zonas erógenas de la mujer quedaron a merced de sus manos y Genzo se valió de ellas para estimularlas sin dejar de entrar en ella con rapidez, mientras utilizaba su lengua para lamer su cuello y hombros. Lily se dio por vencida una vez más y dejó su cuerpo a merced del hombre, soltando un grito fenomenal cuando los espasmos del gozo consumado recorrieron su cuerpo. Genzo la sostuvo sin dejar de estimularla, hasta que su propio éxtasis lo hizo descargase dentro de ella. Los dos, visiblemente agitados, jadearon tratando de recuperar el aire. Genzo se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama y acomodó a Lily sobre su pecho.

– Eres un tramposo, Genzo Wakabayashi.- murmuró Lily, sin abrir los ojos.- No jugaste limpio.

– Tú tampoco, doctora.- replicó él, con un tono de satisfacción en la voz.- Parece que esta vez gané el juego, tú llegaste al éxtasis primero aunque a mi punto de vista te agradó mucho que así fuera.

– Cállate.- ella se giró y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.- Me vas a comprar otro libro para reponer el que rompiste, ¿eh?

– Te compro los que quieras.- Genzo soltó una risa de gozo.- Y también te dejaré estudiar todo lo que quieras… después de que te haga mía dos veces más. Merezco una recompensa por haberte ganado, ¿no te parece?

Por respuesta, Lily Del Valle se echó a reír al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho a su esposo. A veces le desesperaba que el portero siempre encontrara la manera de hacerla perder el control, pero no se le podía culpar. Después de todo, él era Genzo Wakabayashi y nunca perdía un juego, ni siquiera los que tenían lugar en la cama.

**Fin.**

** Notas:**

– Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Escribí esto nomás porque me dieron ganas de hacer algo erótico y hacía mucho que no usaba a Genzo y a Lily para tal propósito, ja.


End file.
